1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved method for finish coating fiberboard products such as mineral wool and wood acoustical ceiling tile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mineral wool and wood fiber ceiling tile products are ordinarily formed from slurries of the board forming ingredients using conventional Fourdrinier and Oliver board forming equipment. After drying and cutting to size the board products are sanded and then painted by first prime coating the board and then finish coating the board.